Masked: A Miraculous Tale
by RenaRouge12
Summary: A normal day in Paris France, but a truly Miraculous day for Marinette Dupain-Cheng. An encounter with Chat Noir in a bathroom leads to complications, new students at school lead to questions, and a strange akuma battle leads to a characters realization.
1. Chapter 1

**Masked: A Miraculous Tale. **

**A normal day in Paris, France, but a truly Miraculous day for Marinette Dupan-Chang. Mari was walking through the hallway of her school looking for her friend Alya. A janitor was cleaning the floor in front of her. A foot with designer boots stuck out in front of Mari, causing her to trip and fall right into the cleaning bucket, filled with dirty water and soapy suds. An uproar of laughter caused Mari cheeks to turn a shade of hot pink. **

Voice: Well isn't it Marinette Dupan-Chang! Our new janitor!

Mari looked up to see the person who had caused her fall

Marinette: Chloe! What was that for?

Chloe: Fun. *smiles cruely*

**Marinette ran as fast as she could to the nearest restroom. She slammed the door behind her and locked herself in a stall. Tears began to flow down her cheeks. She sat there in the stall alone…. Well she wasn't **_**really **_**alone. She had her forever-supportive Kwami! **

Tikki: Marinette! Are you ok?

Marinette: No! Chloe made me look like an absolute fool! I can't believe she would do such a thing!

Tikki: So your clothes got a little wet, she has done worse. Look on the bright side! Everybody else thinks shes a jerk too.

Marinette: I guess you're right. Thanks Tik-

Tikki: SHHH someone's coming!

**The door to the bathroom opened just as Marinette pulled up her feet so nobody would know she was in there. A pair of stylish converse walked across the floor **

Mari's thoughts: _Please dont pick this stall, please dont, please dont! _

**The shoes stopped, maybe she was thinking too loud. **

Voice: Hello? Is anyone here?

**The voice didn't sound like a girl's voice… it actually sounded familiar. **

**The person walked into the stall next door to Mari. **

Voice: Ok Plagg, we're alone.

High pitched voice: Finally! I'm starving! Where's the Camenbert?!

Voice: Here, how did I end up with the hungry kwami?

Mari's thoughts: _WAAAAAAAAAAT?! KWAMI!? _

She realised whose voice it was. Cat Noir was in the bathroom stall next to her! But he wasn't her kitty at the moment, he was in his civilian form.

Plagg: I don't know, luck?

Voice: No, Ladybug's the one with all the luck...

Plagg: Meh, whatever.

Voice: She is the most amazing person I know….. I have to tell her who I am! I've tried but everytime we're too busy with an akuma, if only I could find her when she's not fighting an akuma….

Mari: you won't have to go far

Voice: WHO SAID THAT?!

Mari's thoughts: _OH SWEET FLYING AKUMAS I SAID THAT OUT LOUD!_

Mari: Ummmm Cat Noir! We have ended up in a strange situation. Stay where you are!

Voice: M'lady?! What are you doing here?!

Mari: I was um, doing patrol and my Kwami got tried out.

Voice: Oh, do you need some cheese?

Mari: Cheese?

Voice: It's the only thing my kwami eats

Plagg: Sweet sweet camenbert….

Mari: No, I have some cookies

Tikki: MMMMMmmMMM I LOVE MAH SWEET COOKIES!

Voice: M'lady? You aren't in your superhero form?

Mari: um no?

Voice: Neither am I! So ummm we aren't fighting akumas or anything. Ladybug! I want you to know who I am! *unlocks stall door*

Mari: WHAT! No! You can't do that!

**The person, or should I say Adrien Agreste, opened his stall door and walked out in front of Mari's door. **

Adrien: Open the door. Learn who I am!

Mari: No! Chat we can't! It's dangerous!

Adrien: I can't stand it anymore! Do it!

Mari: Chat!

Adrien: *choking up* I don't want to hide from you anymore.

**Marinette could tell that there were tears streaming down his face. She didn't know what to do.**

Adrien: Ill close my eyes

**Mari was on the verge of unlocking the door. The little metal bar slid out of place. The door was unlocked... Chat could just push it open at this point**

Adrien: M'lady? My eyes are closed…. Please….end my suffering

**Without thinking Marinette kicked open the door gently but closed her eyes as soon as she could. Both just stood there for a while. Unmasked…. Just a little peek from one of them, and the secrets would end. **

Mari: Tikki spots on

Adrien: *melancholly sigh* Plagg claws out.

**They both opened their eyes after they had turned back into their super selves. **

Chat: M'lady… when will this end?!

Ladybug: Not now… not when hawkmoth is still in power. It's too dangerous.

Chat: Why?! We might work as a better team if we know each others identities!

Ladybug: Chaton! Honestly! I've told you too many times now! NO!

**The Black Cat's reaction surprised Ladybug. He walked straight out of the bathroom and stick-a-pulted away. **

Ladybug: Tikki spots off

Tikki: This might complicate things.

Mari: I'm afraid it will


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO:

**Mari walked out of the bathroom trying to contemplate what just happened she ran into Ayla**

Ayla: Hey Gurl! What on earth were you doing in the boy's bathroom?!

**Mari hadn't even thought about how Chat walked into the bathroom. **

Mari: BOYS BATHROOM!? EEK! NOBODY ELSE SAW RIGHT?

Alya: *chuckle* No, but I saw Adrien nearby the bathroom not too long ago. You wern't _doing anything in there with him_ right?

Mari: *intense blushing* AYLA!

Ayla: I'm only joking! Hey, have you met the new students?

Mari: New students?

Ayla: Yeah! It's their first day here, hope they aren't like Chloe.

Mari: Or Lie-la *slight chuckle*

**The two best friends headed off to class. All was normal except for two things: 1. Juleka was out sick (poor Rose) and 2. There were two new students in the class. Both of them were girls and they looked pretty alike **

Mari's thoughts: Maybe they are related?

**Mrs. Bustier walked into the classroom **

Mrs. Bustier: Good morning class! I'm sure all of you have noticed our two new students! Girls? Would you like to tell us a little bit about yourselves?

**The two girls stood up. Marinette noticed that one of them wore quite a bit of pink, and the other orange and black. **

Mari's thoughts: Maybe they design their own clothes as well. Look! They even have side purses that match their outfits! They look even big enough for Tikki!

**The one with the black and orange outfit spoke first. **

Jessica: Hi, I'm Jessica! I'm fourteen, like most of you. I love art and making new friends! Ummm…. And my favorite animal is a Tiger!

**The other girl seemed quieter **

Hope: Hello I'm Hope. I like pink and ummmm….

**Mrs. Bustier saw she was nervous **

Mrs. Bustier: Hope, why don't you tell us your favorite animal?

Hope: Uh… I don't really like too many animals, I guess….butterflies, but only because they remind me of Pixies!

Mrs. Bustier: Pixies?

Hope: Yeah little people with wings, I've always had an affinity for them. Jessica forgot to mention something though. We are cousins!

**The whole class smiled at them, except Lila was faking and Chloe was too busy fiddling with her nails to care. **

Mrs. Bustier: Very lovely girls! Now there is one thing I would like to tell you and the rest of the class, have you heard of akumas?

Jessica: Yes ma'am. We have heard much about Hawkmoth and his evil attacks.

Mrs. Bustier: Alright, well there have been a spike of attacks lately, so if an akuma attacks we ask that all of you do not leave the school unless the attack comes to the school. Does everyone understand?

**Mari became worried, if an akuma attacked she would HAVE to leave. She looked around and saw Adrien looked worried too, Alya just looked annoyed cuz she couldn't get footage for the ladyblog. **


	3. Chapter 3

**At lunchtime Marinette suggested they sit with Hope and Jessica. **

Marinette: Hi Hope, Hi Jessica! My name is Marinette!

Alya: And I'm Alya!

Hope: Hello!

Jessica: Hi! Nice to meet you! Would you like to sit with us?

Marinette: Yes, thank you!

**Mari and Ayla sat at the table**

Alya: So y'all have heard about akumas, but have you heard of Ladybug?

Hope: Yes she seems to be a great superhero.

Alya: I think she's the best superhero ever!

Jessica: Matter of opinion. Personally I think-

**A loud thud at the other end of the lunchroom. Lila was standing next to Chloe who was now covered in today's Soup of the day. **

Chloe: LILA HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY DESIGNER JACKET! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING RUNNING INTO ME LIKE THAT!? AAAAAAAAAH!

Lila: Chloe oh my goodness I'm so sorry! With my sprained wrist I must have lost my grip on my tray.

Mari's thoughts: THAT LITTLE LIAR! Lie-la is back at it again!

**Lila was clutching her wrist now as if it was hurting her. Everyone came rushing to her aid as Chloe ran out screaming words I shall not repeat. **

Adrien: Lila! Are you ok?

Rose: Do you need the nurse?

Max: Or maybe some ice?

Mylene: Is it swelling up? I think that's supposed to be a good sign.

Lila: I'm ok, oww, just a little, oww, bruised. Is Chloe ok? I really do hope I, oww, didn't hurt her, owww.

Sabrina: I'll go check on her!

Kim: I can carry you to the nurse's office if you need help.

Lila: Thank you so much for the offer, oww, but I can manage.

Marinette: You just don't want to be proven as a fake!

Lila: What do you mean? Oww!

Marinette: you just know if you go to the nurse's office, she'll say there's nothing wrong with you!

Lila: *slightly wimpering* *sniff* I just turned down Kim's offer because I hurt my hand, not my foot. I can walk perfectly fine *sniff*

Alya: Marinette don't be a jerk!

Marinette: But can't you see that she's -

Girls voice: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!


End file.
